


One Night Only

by fictorium



Category: West Wing
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/ww_pumpkins/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/ww_pumpkins/"><b>ww_pumpkins</b></a> (for <a href="http://girlie-girl-23.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://girlie-girl-23.livejournal.com/"><b>girlie_girl_23</b></a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night Only

"You left me a message?"

Annabeth looked up from her drink, unruffled by the interruption. She'd been expecting it.

"I did. Have a seat?"

The other woman hesitated for a second or two, the familiar dilemma for a famous face in a company town.

"Actually the message was for 'the hot redhead from the 5th'."

With a nod, Annabeth didn't even blush.

"Well, you fit that description, as far as I can see. Thanks for the help with your ex, by the way. I'll make a media darling of him yet."

Andy relented in the face of the charm offensive, slipping into the booth with a sigh. She waved down a passing waiter and ordered a whisky sour. The service was fast, interrupting Annabeth before she could build up a head of steam extolling the virtues of Toby's media training.

The drinks kept flowing, as did the conversation. While Annabeth could hold her own on all the important Beltway topics, she surprised Andy with thoughtful question about theater and art. Andy found herself confessing a seldom-expressed love of Cole Porter, and Annabeth delighted her with a warm, pitch-perfect verse and chorus of 'Anything Goes'.

They were simply going to share a cab, because they live close enough and the environment has to be saved at every possible turn. Ironic, considering the mountains of chopped-down forests passing through each of their offices each day, but if they stopped to think about the absurdities of life in DC, they'd never get anything else done.

The driver doesn't recognize Andy, which is a small mercy, not least because somewhere around Dupont Circle she reaches for Annabeth's hand over the cracked leather seat. It could be friendly, it's certainly intended that way, but it seems like every other word out of Annabeth's mouth has been about how pretty Andy is, and that kind of flattery went to a girl's head after a while.

A second stop is decided to be unnecessary, and Annabeth slips into the hallway of Andy's huge townhouse with a giggle and kicked-off heels. The height difference was by then almost ridiculous, but it stopped mattering when Annabeth waited on the sofa while Andy checked on the twins and the nanny, all three fast asleep.

They didn't get around to pouring the brandy that had been offered as a nightcap, because Annabeth took Andy's hand that time, and a kiss was simply the next logical step.

In the morning, Annabeth sang in the shower, and Andy found herself humming along before joining her. It wouldn't happen again, they both already knew. Annabeth had confided the history of closeted affairs late last night, and the whimper of an unsettled baby around five had brought Andy's reality crashing back.

Still, it had been wonderful while it lasted.


End file.
